On the other side of fame
by Anne-potterfreak
Summary: When Katie Laurell meets an old man telling her she is the sister of the famous Harry Potter she laughes at him. Soon she finds out this is true, but what will she do when the boy who saved her life past summer turns out to be her new found brothers enimy


**Tee-hee!! My first story I wrote in English!! Usually I write em in Dutch first but thist time I thought 'Ah, wth why not?!' So here it is, supporting many mistakes I'm sure, but still... :D  
Anyway, I hope you like it.  
x Anne**

**DISCLAIMER: Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, they're not mine I'm just lending em ;)  
**

Chapter I

"Kate!! You get your lazy but over here right NOW!!"

I sighed and crawled even deeper under my blanket. Oh how I hated mornings.

"KATE! Get down here! You have five seconds or I'll send your dad up with the hose!!"

Damn my mom! Why can't she just let me sleep? Moaning I rolled out of bed, hitting the ground hard.

That woke me up a little so I stumbled to my feet and sleepwalked towards where my bathroom door used to be… I hit the wall: "Damn." I mumbled and heard my mom snigger in the door opening.

Growling I tried a spot more to the left and my mom started giggling: "You're getting colder, sweety!" I grumbled and moved to the right, finally finding the door I opened it and almost tripped over the pile of clothes right behind it: "Oh, crap."

When I got myself up enough to close the door behind me my mom was flat out laughing at me.

I stripped myself of my sweaty t-shirt that was about five sizes to big and the boy's boxers I used as pyjama's and turned on the water.

After waiting a little while for it to get warm I stepped underneath it, letting the warm water wash away my sleep. A couple of minutes later I was even humming a funny muggletune I had picked up the day before.

I just loved it. The problem was just that once you got it in your head it was hard to get out. So I decided I let the whole family join in on the fun: "You burned all the food, the shade, the rum. You burned all the food, you burned all the food… The rum, the rum… You burned all… the rum."

"Katie?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Kates? What are you doing?" My dad knocked on my bathroom door.

I ignored him and just kept singing. "The rum is gone, the rum is gone. But why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone?"

"Kate, just hurry up. Your mom'll have a fit if you stay in the shower too long, you know how she gets." Poor dad…

"Okay dad! …THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I yelled knowing he was sniggering.

I was still singing while putting my clothes on: "We know you're heeeere puppet! – But why is the rum gone?"

Humming the tune I skipped down the stair into the kitchen and stole my dad's toast while pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

My mom pulled up an eyebrow: "You cheered up."

I said: "What a little warm water won't do to a person." At least, that was what I wanted to say but all that came out was some vague mumbling due to the piece of toast in my mouth.

The phone rang and my mom picked it up: "Helen Laurell… Hey! Yes, she's right here." She put her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered: "Opal."

I swallowed the last piece of toast and took the phone: "Hey Opal!"

"Hey girlfriend! What's up?" I sighed inward, Opal was just too much of a morning person.

"Not much, just the regular. You?" I put the phone on my shoulder, holding it in place with my head. Then I grabbed my orange juice and the newest witch-weekly and walked up to my room while Opal was complaining about her big brother who had been teasing her again.

"Okaaay… Opal, maybe that isn't such a good idea… I know, but waxing his legs while he's knocked out isn't exactly fair… Of course I don't think gluing you to your seat was fair… Well at least it had wheels, he could have glued you to the couch… Oh yeah, your mom would have just loved thát…"

How typical Opal, she could rattle on for hours about her next vengeance plan and what her brother had done to make it justified. She was my best friend so I would never tell her this but it wouldn't hurt to shut up just for once… Ah well, that was just Opal. Nothing I could do about it.

"Hello chickas," Apparently Daniel, Opal's brother, had been eavesdropping on us.

"DANIEL YOU BIG PRAT PUT DOWN THAT PHONE IMMEDIATELY!" I kept the phone an arm length from my ear but Opal's voice was still too loud for my taste.

When she'd finally stopped screaming I held the phone a little closer and I heard a click and realised that Opal had hung up, most probably to get her torture gear for Daniel. Who obviously hadn't heard it and said: "Katie, Katie, Katie… I mean, from my little sis I would have expected this backstabbing but from you."

I laughed: "Then you don't know me as good as you think you do."

"Well, that's to bad. Cuz I'd like too."

And there they were again, those rotten butterflies. For as long as I could remember I'd had a crush on him, not that I would ever tell anyone: He was the big brother of my best friend! So I just joked about it, as usual.

"Sure Dan, so you can put my worst fear in my sleeping bag next Saturday?"

He chuckled and the butterflies were all over the place: "How is it you know me so well?"

"Maybe because your sister spends so much time complaining about you." I suggested.

"Hmm… sounds plausib- AAAAGGGHAAH!!..."

And then it became really silent.

"Dan?"

Silence

"Dan? ... Opal?" I tried a little louder, still no answer.

"Okay you guys, I'm gonna hang up!"

Nothing.

"BYE!!"

And I hung up. Usually when Opal got her torture gear out it could take a while. She'd probably call me back when she was done in an hour or two. Or in the unlikely case that Dan beat her it would probably take slightly longer. Last time they fought he had locked her in one of the kitchen cabinets, her mom found her six hours later. Though I have to admit that was better then that one time he locked her in the trunk of the Volkswagen Golf they used to have, she spent the whole night there. Maybe I should go check on her… in an hour or so.

I quickly finished my breakfast while scanning through the witch-weekly, then took the empty glass and the phone back downstairs. Just when I put the glass in the sink my mom walked into the kitchen: "So, how's Opal?"

I shrugged: "Usual, still fighting with Dan."

My mom sighed: "What did they do now?"

"Dan glued her to a chair and she was just explaining me her revenge when Dan made clear he'd me eavesdropping. I'll go check on her in an hour."

Mom nodded: "So Friday's still on?"

"If they don't kill each other."

Laughing mom answered: "Aren't you glad you don't have any siblings."

"Uh-huh, though I have to admit life would be a lot more interesting. But who knows, maybe I do…"

Mom sighed: "Sweety, we discussed this already. You're and orphan who was placed on the steps of the hospital, there's no way to find out if you have siblings or not."

I sighed too: "I know mom, I'm just saying."

She hugged me and kissed my forehead then she looked me in the eye: "Katie, would you want to help me with something?"

Rolling my eyes I held up my hand: "Just give me the grocery list."

Mom kissed my cheek: "I'd do it myself but I still have to finish my report and your dad won't be back till tonight."

"I know, I know."

And with another hug she handed me the list, some money and a bag to put the groceries in: "You're the best daughter ever."

I grinned: "Could I get that in writing?"

She smiled back at me: "Not a chance."

I pecked her on the cheek, got my coat and left for the store.

At the store I took the list out of my bag and started roaming the store. By now I knew exactly where everything lay still I loved to just walk between the isles, listing to the muggles catching up on the latest gossip. When I had everything I paid and walked back to my bike.

Off somewhere in depths of my brain I biked home, but almost home my brain registered I was riding past the pond and I decided I still had time enough to sit by it for half an hour.

So I locked my bike and went to sit by the water, enjoying the sun. That was until I heard some familiar voices coming my way.

"Look who's here."

I sighed inwards: "Get lost Derrick."

"What if I don't want to peaches? Ever since you went off to that boarding school I hardly see you anymore."

Annoyed I opened my eyes and there they were, ugly as always, Derrick Roadstemm and his cronies: "One of the many advantages of studying abroad."

They were silent, apparently sarcasm was to hard for their little brains to grasp.

I stood up and walked over to where my bike was, remembering to late that Derrick didn't mind if it was a girl he was hitting, last thing I remember was a sharp pain in the back of my head and the water surface getting closer… fast.

Next thing after that is not being able to breath and my mind quickly fogging up again, then I remember a face in front of me, honestly, I just remember two grey eyes.

And then I could breath again, it hurt but I could breath. The guy with the grey eyes was sitting next to me, wiping the white blond hair out of his pale face and coughing.

I was still gasping for air, tears streaming down my face while lying in the grass but still managed to whispered: "Th-than-nk y-you."

His eyes grew wider and I supposed that was when he realised what he'd done: save my life.

Breathing was starting to hurt less and I tried sitting up, I didn't pass out so I suppose that was good sign.

Slowly he stood up and offered his hand to help me up. I let him, my head spinning. Almost I fell over, but my white knight caught me.

"Y-you're w-w-wet."

He chuckled: "In case you haven't noticed: So are you."

I grinned sheepishly: "Sorry."

"Don't be."

Still doubting if it was a good idea I took a deep breath and offered: "I live nearby, do you want to come and dry up?"

He frowned slightly for a second then looked down and smiled: "Sounds like a good idea, if I come home like this father will kill me."

I nodded and motioned to my bike, my bag with groceries still lying next to it: "There's my bike, it'll be quicker."

Frowning he looked at it: "Bike?"

"Oh, you're a wizard. Thank god!" It was out before I realized and clapped my hand over my mouth.

But he grinned: "So I saved a witch, but how is it good I'm a wizard?"

"Oh.. er… I just realised my dad still hasn't removed the flying candles from when the power went out the day before yesterday. Try explaining that to a muggle." I shrugged helplessly.

He nodded and then motioned to the bike: "I have no idea how to turn it on though."

I laughed hoarsly, clutching my throat because it hurt. When the pain lessened I took the keys out of my soaked jeans and unlocked it. Then I explained to my savour: "You don't 'turn on' a bike, it's all muscle power."

Then I realised something: "Damn!"

He looked at me, worried: "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing big. I just completely forgot to ask your name, I mean: you saved my life!"

For a moment he looked at he shoes, then he looked up and offered me his hand: "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

I took it: "Very nice to meet you, I'm Kate Laurell."

"Nice to meet you too Kate, now if you would do me the courtesy of showing me how this muggle machine works. That would be nice."

"Well, I'll first get this," With some trouble I swung the bag over my shoulder. "then you take these," I put his hands on the handlebars. "and we walk home."

He grinned: "Sounds like a good idea."

After five minutes of silence we arrived at my doorstep, I took the bike from him and placed it in the shed. Then I unlocked the front door and motioned him in.

**Well?? What do you think? Please let me know if you find any mistakes, I'll be happy to change and improve :)**


End file.
